A Deans' Daughter is not for Dating
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Vlad Master offers to send Danny to a private school in New York. When there he meets Sam, a beautiful girl who he wants to ask out. The only problem: Her father is the Dean. FINALLY UPDATED! NEW TITLE!
1. To New York

**And yet another story! YAY! I hope you all like this one! The title sucks, I know. That's why I'm having a contest, who ever comes up with the best title gets a future chapter to any of my stories, including this one!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**---------------------**

Danny looked out of the plane window at the ant sized cities and towns. He rested his forehead against the glass and sighed. "Why, why, why?" he muttered to himself.

If you're wondering why our favorite halfa is so down, let me go to the beginning. It all begins with Vlad, and we all know anything that begins with Vlad can't be good . . .

-----------------

Danny and his parents drove home in the R.V. in complete silence. They walked through the door to their house and Danny sat down on the couch, preparing for a lecture. What had just happened to make his parents look at him with complete disappointment? He was just expelled from Casper High.

His Dad spoke first. "Danny, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked seriously, something rarely heard from Jack Fenton.

Danny stayed quiet for a few moments then looked up at his dad. "I didn't do what Mr. Lancer said, I swear, I was framed!" Danny exclaimed. "I wouldn't do something like this! You know it!"

Maddie sat down next to her son and put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry Danny, but what are we suppose to believe?" she asked sadly, "The ring was in your backpack, give us one good reason of how it got in there."

Danny opened his mouth then shut it again. There was no way that he could tell them what really happened without revealing his ghost half. The truth was that he had just fought a ghost in Mrs. Newberry's classroom; she had left the room in a hurry forgetting her wedding ring, a very expensive wedding ring. Danny still had his backpack on while fighting the ghost and was thrown on her desk; the ring must have slipped in when it happened.

An hour later Mrs. Newberry announced that her ring was gone. She was convinced that the ghost hadn't taken it. Why would a ghost need a ring? So Mr. Lancer and her searched everyone's bags and pockets who where in her class when the ghost attacked. Danny was one of those students.

When Mr. Lancer pulled the ring out of his bag he stared wide-eyed at Danny for a moment, then asked him to come to the office along with Mrs. Newberry. She, of course, was furious. She knew Danny was considered a lazy student and was always late to her and everyone else's classes, but she didn't believe he would steal. After telling them that he didn't know how the ring got in his bag and that he wouldn't steal anything the principal showed up telling Danny that she didn't believe him and that she didn't tolerate thieves. She told him that he was expelled and called his parents.

"I-I can't," whispered Danny, "But I swear I didn't-"

His father interrupted him. "Danny, please go to your room while you mom and I talk."

Danny sighed and obeyed. He jumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. _'Could this day get any worse?" _he thought to himself just before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Danny woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He turned over to his alarm clock and saw that it was 4:30. He had been asleep for over two hours, and at the door was probably Tucker wanting to ask him what was going on.

He heard the door open and could faintly hear people talking. "Danny, come down here please," called his mom from the bottom of the stairs.

Danny quickly got out of bed and walked down the stairs, but he stopped when he saw one of his worst enemies talking to his dad.

"Vlad?" croaked Danny.

"Yes Daniel, I heard that you were expelled from school and rushed right over," said Vlad softly. "I called you parents and got the full story then called your school trying to convince them that you were innocent, but they won't budge."

"It's none of your business," snapped Danny.

"Danny, Vladdy is just trying to help," scolded Jack. "I'm sorry you came all this way Vlad."

Vlad nodded and the three college friends sat down on the couch, Danny followed and sat down on the chair. "I was wondering if you knew where you were going to send Daniel now," said Vlad.

Maddie shook her head. "No, we don't. Casper is the only high school here," she said sadly.

"Then perhaps I can help. I would be happy to send Danny to a boarding school in New York," said Vlad, smiling. "I know the Dean and Daniel is just the person the school needs!"

"Oh Vlad, we couldn't impose on you. It must cost so much to sent a child to a boarding school," said Maddie, "and Danny has friends here."

"Oh Maddie dear, when you are as rich as I am you have to make up ways to spend your money. At least this way I would be helping a friend," insisted Vlad. "And as for Daniel's friends, I'm sure he would make new friends quickly. And this school would have so many more opportunities for him that are not offered at public schools."

"I think it's a great idea, Vladdy!" exclaimed Jack, "And even though Danny says that he didn't steal that ring, and we believe him-" Danny jerked his head up. They believed him! "- but other people don't and it will be hard on him. It would be better if he started out fresh somewhere else."

"But Tucker-" started Danny.

"-will understand, I'm sure," Maddie finished for he son before continuing. "Danny this is very nice of Vlad. I think you should go and if you don't like it after a few months then we'll find something else," she turned to Vlad, "If that's okay with you."

"Of course it is!" exclaimed Vlad, standing up and pulling out his cell phone, "I'll call Jeremy right now and arrange it all."

Vlad walked into the kitchen and walked out a few minutes later. "Everything is in place, Danny should start packing. He leaves tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!" exclaimed Danny.

"Yes, you want to get started as soon as possible. It's a good thing that school just started up again this month," said Vlad, smiling. "You are, as of now, a 10th grader at Mansion Academy."

---------------------

And Danny is on a privet jet, one day later, on his way to New York. Normally he would have been excited to go to a boarding school in New York. Yes, he would have had to leave his friend Tucker- the only person besides his sister who knew his deepest, darkest secret, but it still would have been fun. The fact that Vlad was paying for everything was the downer in this reality, though.

Danny sighed as the pilot announced over the intercom that they would be landing in a few minutes. _'I might a well get used to this,' _he thought, buckling up and looking out the window again. "New York here I come," he said out loud.

----------------------------------

**And there you are! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Please help me with the title!**


	2. Flirting glore!

**Hello all. I know, this is really late, but I couldn't come up with anything to write. -shrugs- Not sure what to do after this...ok, I do a little, but I haven't gotten anything typed up. I'll try though. :D Please enjoy!**

**DP DP DP**

After Danny walked off the plane he looked around the gate her spotted a tall black man in a black suit holding a sign with the name 'Fenton.' Danny sighed and walked over, he told the man he was Danny Fenton, he and the man - Mr. Nelson - went to baggage claim. After getting everything Danny followed Mr. Nelson out side to the parking lot, he walked up to a black limo and opened the door. _'Figures Vlad would make me been seen in his wealth,' _he thought sliding into the back, he waited few minutes before he heard the trunk slam, and him walking to his door.

Mr. Nelson turned back in his seat, "We'll be at Manson Academy in about thirty minutes, maybe more seeing as it's near rush hour and it New York that's more that usual." he said.

"What time is it?" asked Danny, he looked at this clock but it was still on his time.

"It's four o'clock." answered Mr. Nelson turning back to the wheel and starting the car. "If you want there are some sodas in the mini-fridge and there's the controls for the radio back there." Danny nodded and reashed into the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. Then he turned on the radio, it was on a news station.

_"Hello this is Ricky Bobby for a special report," _started a man. _"Lately there have been many attacks on New York, eye wittnesses say that they had ghostly powers." _This got Danny's attention so he turned up the volume. _"This may sound crazy to some, but for the residents of Amity Park it is a part of their dayly lives. Ghosts attack their city everyday, the most famous is Phantom. They aren't sure if he's evil or good, some times he attacks and some times he helps save the town. Could it be that these ghosts have moved on to New York? More on this at nine." _There was a short pause and a Fall Out Boy song started to play, but Danny barly even heard his favoirte band.

_'Ghosts? Here in New York?'_ he thought to himself. _'This is just too weird! The second I show up they move! Or maybe Vlad asked them to come here, cause trouble for me.'_ Danny sighed. _'I guess I'll just have to do something about this later.'_

-------------------------------

Mr. Nelson pulled the limo up to the front of school and turned the engine off. He opened his door and walked around to Danny's side and opened his door. After that he grabbed his bag and they began to walk up to the front doors.

At the desk was a woman at a computer. She looked up and smiled. "Hello, welcome to Manson Academy. How my I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Danny Fenton," began Danny. "I'm new here."

The woman nodded and typed a few things on her computer, then looked up to him. "Daniel Fenton?" He nodded. "And the person paying for your stay is . . . Vladmir Masters?" She raised an eyebrow. "How did that happen?"

"He's a friend of my dad's," answered Danny, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

The woman nodded and printed a few things, then handed them to him one by one. "This is your class schedule, this is your room number and key. There is a map in this brocure and it also lists all our extra activities, feel free to choose any of them."

Danny looked through all of this things and nodded. "Thanks,"

"No problem," she assured him. "Oh, and all of your things have been moved to your room, including your new uniforms." Danny cringed at the last part, but nodded anyways.

Danny and Mr. Nelson walked out of the office buliding and back to the limo. From there they drove to buidling G and Danny was completely gobsmacked from the campus of the school. It was very grand and, well, expensive looking. When they entered the buliding they walked over to the elevator and took it to the top floor and to the end of the hall. Danny's room number was 1313.

Unlocking the door Danny was strongly reminded of the bedroom he staied in at Vlad's. There was a living room that was the same size and had a plasma screen with a complete set of electronics. In the corner there was a huge desk with a computer and printer on it. There was a couch and two plush chairs and a coffee table. There was a door that lead to the bedroom, again, this was fabulous. There was a queen bed and a small sitting area, a walk in closet and a chest of draws. Even all his things from his room had been unpacked!

Danny thanked Mr. Nelson and began to explore his room. It was nice, true, but Danny tried his best not to enjoy it too much. After all, it came from Vlad. But as much as he tried, he had to admit, it was an awesome room.

After another ten minutes Danny decided that it was time to explore the campus. Besides, it would be best if he found out where everything was tomorrow.

A lot of students were milling about in the hallways and looking at him a bit strangely, probably wondering why he wasn't in uniform or why they didn't reconize him. Danny ignored most of it and kept walking.

Danny was able to find all of his classes for tomorrow and the Dinning Hall, which he would be needing in another half hour, as it was already 6:30 and dinner was at 7 o'clock. That was when Danny noticed a small garden, deciding that it would be cool to check it out, he took the path.

After walking for a few minutes he walked into a small inclosure with a stone table. He froze when he saw a girl sitting there writing in a black notebook. She had dark hair that fell to her back and was pretty small. She had the school uniform, a pleaded skirt that fell to her knees and a white top with a small tie with the school emblem on it, but the most outstanding thing about this girl was her violet eyes.

Suddently she looked up and stared at Danny for a moment as he blushed. "Sorry," he began. "I was just exploring and, well, found this little garden and I've been in a plane all day so I wanted some air. I hope I didn't disturb you."

The girl smiled shly and Danny wondered if she was blushing, too, her face did look a little red . . . "No, you didn't," she said. "I was just writing." The girl thought for a moment. "I don't think I've seen you here before."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I just arrived here from Amity Park."

"Amity Park?" asked the girl, her face lighting up. "The Ghost Town, cool!"

Danny laughed. "You think it's cool?" He asked, slowly walking over to the table. He pointed to the seat, as if to ask, 'Can I sit here?' The girl nodded and he sat across from her.

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "Ghosts are so awesome and, well, mysterious. I've read and watched everything I could get my hands on about Amity Park." The girl paused and blinked. "Oh, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Samantha, but please, call me Sam."

"Hey, Sam," said Danny. "I'm Danny Fenton."

Sam smiled. "Danny Fenton? As in the Ghost Hunters' son?"

"Guilty," admitted Danny.

"That's so cool. I guess I know the people to meet," laughed Sam.

"I guess so," agreed Danny, thinking the same thing.

"So what brings you here?" Sam asked.

"Well," began Danny. "I was expelled from my old school for something I didn't do -" At Sam's questioning look, Danny answered the unasked question. "They found my teacher's ring in my backpack and they didn't believe me when I told them that I didn't have any idea how it got there."

"Really?" asked Sam, a little scepticly.

Danny nodded. "I guess if you don't believe me, that's ok. You did just meet me and everything."

Sam nodded and hesitated for a moment. "Weird thing is, I do believe you." The smiled at him and Danny did the same.

"So how did you end up so far away after you were expelled?" asked Sam.

"My dad's friend offered to send me here," answered Danny, this time not covering up his bitternes. "He's a total creep that wants to steal my mom from my dad so he's been trying to win me over with his money for about a year now."

"Bummer . . . and creepy," agreed Sam. "I know how you feel, well, to a point. My parents are always buying me things to make up for the fact that they never spend time with me. So who is this creepy dude?"

"Vlad Masters," said Danny tonelessly.

"Vlad Masters!" exclaimed Sam. "My dad is a huge friend of his . . . in fact, he said that he was sending someone here, too. I guess that's you."

"How did your dad know I was coming here?" asked Danny couriously.

Sam blushed. "Well, he's the Dean of the school. Jeremy Manson."

Danny was shocked for a moment, then he smiled. "Don't seem too proud of it."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, duh. Like I said, he never spends time with me and thinks buying things and giving me credit cards will make up for that." Sam smirked. "Well the joke is on him and my mom. They've always tried to turn me into one of them, always as perfect and stuck-up as them, but I am my own person."

Danny laughed. "How so?"

"For one, I'm a vegitarian, which totally bugs them, but they go along with it," explained Sam. "And even though I haven't done it yet, I've been thinking about going a little Goth. I love the style and everything - I've even bought some clothes and stuff already, but haven't exactly gotten the courage to wear it all yet."

"Why not?" asked Danny. "Sounds pretty cool."

Sam blushed and shrugged. "I'm a little hesitant. The moment I do anything they don't like, they'll know. Either the teachers here will tell them, or one of my dad's 'perfect' students would report me." Sam laughed. "And they just so happen to be my friends."

"Bummer," said Danny.

"Yeah, I know." Sam rolled her eyes. "Like everything else in my life, my parents tried to control my friends. We have a few things in common, but other than that nothing."

Danny smiled. "I know I haven't know you for more than fifteen minutes, but hey, like that's going to stop me." Danny laughed. "I think you should try to show your parents you aren't like them and you are your own person."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Danny." Then she shrugged. "And who cares how long we've known each other, I'm getting along with you better than my friends," she laughed.

"At least I know I have made one friend," said Danny.

"Of course," agreed Sam. "Glad to be your first."

"So should we be going to dinner," suggested Danny, looking at his watch. Sam nodded and put the black notebook she was writing in into her bag and stood up. As they began to walk toward the Dinning Hall, Danny glanced down at Sam's bag again. "So what were you writing about in that notebook?" asked Danny

Sam smirked at him. "Oh please, I am note going to tell you." She thought for a moment. "Unless you tell me some big secret about yourself."

Danny threw a mock glare at her. "Fine," he stated. "Maybe I will -when I get to know you a little better." In the back of his mind Danny knew the secret he wouldn't mind telling her. But that was insane! He had only just met Sam and yet he wanted to tell her his greatest secret.

Sam smiled at Danny. "That sounds like a promise."

"I think it is," agreed Danny.

DP DP DP DP

**-giggle- Don't you like? There's so much flirting going on it's funny! Please review!**


	3. More Conversations

**Wow. I wrote this just now, in like twenty minutes. And I like it! Woot!**

**I hope you like it, as well!**

**DP**

Danny and Sam walked to the Dinning Hall in silence, but a comfortable one. When they arrived inside the huge room, Danny was once again impressed. It was nothing like Casper, of course, but more like a hotel.

The two got in line. Sam got a salad and a side of steamed veggies, while Danny got a steak, apologizing to Sam as he did. "It's okay, I guess," she said. "At least you apologize, no one else does." Then Sam grinned. "But you're eating these." Then she put a side of veggies on his plate. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Then they laughed.

After getting some drinks, Danny followed Sam to a table on the other side of the room. "It's with a few of my friends," she said. Danny immediately understood that these were the friends that she had mentioned before by her tone. "They'll probably give you a third degree about why you are here and stuff, you can lie if you want, because I know that story is one you exactly want to go around telling." Danny nodded, that was true.

At the table Sam and Danny sat down at, there were three girls and two boys. The girls were in their uniforms as well, and there wasn't a hair out of place, even after the school day. The boys were pretty large, about the same size as Dash, Danny's personal bully back home in Amity. They also wore their uniforms and like their girl counterparts, nothing was out of place. It was like all of them were robots or something.

All of them looked up and seized their conversations when they arrived, and at first not noticing Danny, they all coursed, "Hi Samantha!" Then they looked over to Danny, raising an eyebrow.

"Samantha," said one of the girls, a short blonde. "Who's he?"

Sam forced a smile. It was clear that she hated her full name. "That's Danny Fenton, Claire." Then she began to point out all of them, listing off their names. "Danny, this is Claire, Annie, and Brittney." Annie was a brunette with a thin face and Brittney was another blonde with high cheek bones. "And this is Jacob and Andrew." Jacob was the larger of the two with amber hair, and Andrew was blonde with a serious expression.

"Hey," said Danny to the group, trying not to feel too nervous by their stares.

"Hello," they all said, then Brittney spoke. "What brings you here, Danny?"

Danny searched his mind for a good lie. After all the times of lying to his parents about his ghost half, he had become pretty decent at it. "My parents thought it would be a good idea to send me to a better school than the one in my home town."

They all nodded, then Andrew snapped his fingers. "I know why Fenton sounded familiar!" He said, then turning to Sam, he said. "Your father was speaking about a Daniel Fenton coming here. He said that Vlad Masters was paying for it."

Suddenly all eyes were all on him again, this time with wonder. "Vlad Masters?" echoed Claire. "He's the richest man in the United States."

Danny coughed. "Yes," he said, cursing Andrew. Now he would have to say he was connected to the fruit loop. "He's a family friend and he offered to pay for my schooling."

"You're so lucky," said Annie. "To have a family friend like Vlad Masters."

Danny forced down a gag. "Yeah, I sure am."

The rest of the meal went like that. Sam's group of friends asked Danny certain question about Vlad and about his town and certain things, but mostly about Vlad. The conversation soon turned to his classes and dorm. "I'm in dorm 1313," said Danny when Jacob asked.

"Really?" he asked. "Then you don't have a dorm mate. That's a single dorm. Very expensive. There's only a few kids on campus that have a dorm to themselves, Samantha being one of them." Danny blushed at this. Figures Vlad would do something like that.

After dinner, all of them dispersed. Jacob and Andrew had football practice, another thing that reminded Danny of Dash, while the girls all had cheerleading practice. "Samantha was a cheerleader," said Annie to Danny. "But she's taking extra A.P. classes so she's too busy, but we really miss her!"

Sam smiled, but Danny guessed he was the only one that noticed that it was fake. "I do too, but school is much more important, and my parents agree." They all nodded, then walked away. Sam and Danny walked out of the Dinning Hall, and when they were finally alone Sam scowled. "I hate cheerleading."

Danny smiled. "Yeah, I figured."

Laughing, Sam nodded. "I just had to get out of it, so I took extra classes, one of them being during practice on Mondays, so my parents wouldn't be mad a me for quitting. They don't mind extra classes." Then Sam rolled her eyes. "But they don't really keep me from anything, they're pretty easy, so I use the extra time for alone time. Gosh, it's like heaven." Sam and Danny laughed together.

"They are really something, your friends," commented Danny.

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Sam. "They get more annoying and suffocating everyday. I mean, did you hear the way they accepted you the second they heard you were acquainted with Vlad Masters? They'll do anything for image. I mean, they don't even speak to any of the scholarship kids here, because most of them don't belong to rich families, but most all of them are way smarter than them. It's disgusting sometimes."

Danny nodded. Sam had a point.

They arrived at Danny's dorm quickly. Danny turned to Sam, sorta nervous. "Want to come up for a while and talk?"

Sam smiled. "Sure, I have nothing better to do."

When Danny opened the door and flipped on the light, he was once again impressed by the fantastic room, but again, tried not to be. Sam walked in and collapsed on one of the couches. Danny did the same.

"So," began Sam. "What are your classes?"

Danny pulled out his schedule and read it off: "I have English, Math, then theater before lunch, then World History, art, and Biology. And on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Fencing and Martial Arts after Biology." Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm guess that Fencing and Martial Arts were Vlad's doing."

"Why?" asked Sam, and Danny froze. He had forgotten that Sam didn't know about his ghost half, and therefore not about the craziness of Vlad and that these classes were probably Vlad's way of training him, in hope that he'll one day team up with him.

"Oh, he's just a big sports guy and stuff, so he probably wants me involved in that stuff," said Danny. "But I draw the line at every doing football." They laughed. "But as for Martial Arts, my mom's a black belt, so she taught my sister and I a few things."

"That's cute," said Sam. "You have a sister?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, Jazz. She's, like, perfect. She'll probably be going to Harvard or Yale or something like that." Sam nodded and grabbed Danny's schedule.

"Well, we have theater, art and Biology together, and Fencing and Martial Arts as well. As for everything else, I'm in honors or A.P," said Sam.

Danny laughed. "Well don't expect me in that stuff any time soon. I'm not a big school person. I've been falling a lot of classes since Freshman year."

"Why?" asked Sam.

Again, that question. If he wasn't careful, Danny was going to blow his secret soon. "I don't know," answered Danny. "A lot of stuff just started coming up in Freshman year, and I started getting distracted. And ghosts started attacking, which made my parents really busy. And they always seem to attack during school hours, which disrupts classes…." Hey, it was true. He just left out that it disrupted his time in class because he had to go fight the ghost.

Sam smiled. "Well, maybe moving here will be better for you then. And if you need any help, just call me." She looked around and found a sheet a paper. "In fact, here's my cell number and my e-mail." She wrote it down, then handed it to Danny.

"Thanks," said Danny.

"No problem," replied Sam, then she stood and walked over to his laptop. Danny had brought his from home, only to find that there was already a computer in the dorm. A very nice one, actually. "Can I turn this on?" Danny nodded. She pushed power, but then the password screen came on. "Oh, what's your password?" she asked.

Danny jumped up and blushed. "Oh, I'll type that in." Sam moved out of the way and Danny surreptitiously typed in _Paullina Fenton, _while thinking 'I really need to change that. I haven't really like liked her for a while now . . .'

Sam smiled when his desktop came up. "You play Doomed?" Danny nodded. "So do I." Danny grinned.

"Really? You don't seem like that type," he commented.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, well no one but you really knows. I don't think my parents would approve." Sam clicked on the Doomed icon and logged on, and Danny got a surprise.

"You're chaos?!" he exclaimed.

Sam laughed. "Yes."

Danny looked at her. "Well, you only beat mine and Tucker's butts about a billon times!"

"Tucker?" she asked.

"My friend back home," answered Danny, and suddenly he became somber. "I'm gonna miss him. We've been friends since the pre-k."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry. But hey, you'll visit him for spring break and stuff, right?"

Danny sighed. "I hope so."

Sam looked up at her clock. "Oh no," she said jumping up. "It's almost curfew." Danny gave her a strange look. "Curfew for dorm visits. Girls can go into boys' dorms and vice versa only until eight o'clock."

"Oh," said Danny, nodding. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Sam smiled and grabbed her bag. "Yeah, see you then." Sam put a hand on the door knob, then turned around. "Danny, I had a great time tonight. It was much better than the ones I spend with my 'friends.' What I'm saying is, I'm really glad you were sent here."

Danny smiled as well. "Me too, Sam."

Without another word Sam opened the door, smiled again, then shut it. Danny stood there for a few moments, soaking in everything that had happened in just a few short hours. He was awake from this trance from a beeping from the computer.

It was Tucker in a IM conversation. Danny sat at the desk and replied to Tucker.

GhostBoy: Hey, Tuck.

FryerTuck: Hey dude! How's the big apple?

GhostBoy: It's great, man. I mean, other than the 'being forced to go to a school by the fruit loop' part.

FryerTuck: lol. Yeah. That will always suck. So what happened? You seem really happy.

GhostBoy: Well…..

FryerTuck: You so met a girl.

GhostBoy: How did you know?

FryerTuck: Dude, I've known you forever. And you're Danny Fenton. Totally obvious.

GhostBoy: Hey!

FryerTuck: So, who is she?

GhostBoy: Her name is Sam. She's amazing Tuck.

FryerTuck: oh, you got it bad, man!

GhostBoy: There's just one other thing….

FryerTuck: Wht?

GhostBoy: ….She's the Dean's daughter.

FryerTuck: Dude, you really know how to pick them, don't you? That's, like, not done. A Dean's daughter is not for dating.

GhostBoy: Says who?

FryerTuck: Everyone, dude. But if you want to, go for it. But just hold off for a while, k?

GhostBoy: yeah, yeah.

FryerTuck: Other than the girl, how's everything else?

And so Danny spent then next few minutes telling Tucker about the school and New York. But after that Tucker had to go because of the time difference.

For the rest of the night, Danny spent his time thinking about Sam. Should he really try to date her? She was the Dean's daughter, after all. Then there was his secret . . . He had been so close to telling her today, and he didn't even care, either.

One thing was for certain, thought Danny, this was going to be a long year.

**DP**

**Yay! The ominous last line! Haha. **

**  
Really sorry about the wait. I'll try to write more often. School's been killer lately. But I will try to write if I have free time, but I have to have insperation! I just had some, so here's the outcome! Woohoo!**

**Please give me so feed back!!**


End file.
